On industrial sites such as chemical industry, petrochemical industry, oilfields, coalmines and the like where gases, dust or chemicals with characteristics of inflammable, easy explosion, oxidization or corrosion are often scattering or stored, explosion-proof lamps must be used to avoid explosion incidents caused by sparks generated by worn out or malfunction of ordinary lamps that are not explosion-proof.
Conventional explosion-proof lamps that are assembled and installed on different sites have to be formed individually according to requirements of each site, and often cannot be used at other sites of different explosion environments. In the event that the required LED explosion-proof lamp is short in supply and no other LED explosion-proof lamp can be used for substitute, it has to be made with extra time and production cost. Moreover, when a LED explosion-proof lamp is damaged and the damaged portion cannot be disassembled and removed separately for repairs, making repairs is a time consuming and tedious task for operation people. All this shows that there are still lot of rooms for improvement on the conventional LED explosion-proof lamps.